What Goes on in Our Lives
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: FF 7 cannons Genissis, Cloud, Aerith, and hint of Seperoth produced male opposite twins that have wings from two of the three males. We follow Zetir first, and later Zellinore. This dramatic, heavy romance, crime, scifi included story is General like too as regular ocs have a side to this as well. Different adult pairings in each pt.


Story info, and Character Log

This will be updated / edited several times 'til all characters are posted. The list is currently incomplete. All characters posted are between 20, and above for age.

I'll try my best to read through the rp to find the other characters, but it will take time if I even get to it. Basically just read, and figure out characters yourself.

This story was first a loved rp that ended up being dropped, but I do have permission to post the other person's side of the rp. The said other person was a very good friend to me that I still miss. The rp was done on . The rp skills shown from me in the story is old. The appearance of each character will be in this character log. 'Cause the story has many parts, and the appearance might be needed to be looked over several times. Rp started Nov 27 2015, Rp Ended / Dropped Aug 14 2017  
This is a thing of both Yaoi and straight pairings as you read.

What I mean by my rp skills shown in this rp are old is that I don't rp like that anymore I'm much better now.

If I ever get there 'cause this is very hard for me In the next chapter to this I will be typing the continuation of the rp from where it ends on the last page in the link below.

…..

Extra Info: Between the beginning, and later on we forgot how things started, and some things were changed between those two points. Zetir is bi, and freddy changes from a friend to an family member.

Also later on Melody and Zetir have some hiccups in their relationship, and Melody ends up in a threesie thing that ends with doing alot of darked themes stuff to her and forced Eric to watch. After he boke her mind and became a slave to orgasms he organized a gangbang for her and left, making sure they would untie Eric after a while of when he had left them. This part wasn't said in the story.

When the fandom characters show up I had made a mistake of Cloud strife's height to Zetir's height. Since Cloud is 5'7, but I didn't know that 'til years later, so Zetir is more at Aerith's height, and 'cause of her Zellinore is shorter then Sepiroth, but way taller then Zetir.  
Just pointing the height thing out, so I don't get yelled at by fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own the work, and Ocs of the other person. Later on I will have to barrow the ocs to finish the story.

Add the htt part in the beginning, Fanfiction Net '/' between the w, and topic part before pressing enter while copying and pasting.

Link to rp topic on here: w w topic/183381/143598916/1/Private-Rp-Between-Pluff-and-FanWriter

…..

Name: CloudMist [Cloud-Mist]

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has light paleish skin, height six ft with a thin slight muscular body. He had light slight dark green-blue long hair that slightly rests on his shoulder in a half done somewhat curly ponytail. His eye color was forgotten, but it was a pretty color that matched him. He had good looking femine facial features. His clothes change a lot between pants and a shirt to dresses, and outfits that include skirts.

…

Unowned Oc

Name: mia

Gender: Female

Appearance: She had shoulder length brown hair, heterochromatic eyes, her left being a light brown while the right was a light blue. Her skin was slightly tanned and her body frame was small, short and slightly chubby with a couple freckles over her cheeks. Chest is a B cup, and later in the story she is skinnier.

….

Name: Zetir [Ze-tear]

Gender: Male

Appearance: His light skin is a bit darkish, He keeps his black wing tied folded under his clothes as it is attached to the left shoulder. He has dark blue-green eyes, his face has thin eyebrows that is small, but medium for how much the brow's line appearance is like. His cheeks is slightly roundish, and the rest of his face is slight femine like with guyish features showing more then anything. He has a skinny, slightly muscular body that stands at 5'5. He has light, blondish brown hair that's spiked up with a long bit of it hanging in a stick outish way in thick strands that rests on the left side of his face. The back is a guy haircut for how short with a thick strand at the end that's a bit messy like in a spiky fashion.

He first appears in this outfit. His clothes are a open light blue hoodie with sleeves that go a bit above the elbow. His shirt was a black gothish thing with it being ripped at the edges. The pants were ripped style cargo pants with small white chain designs on them. His shoes are blue, and white regular shoes with black socks.

….

Unowned Oc

Name: Melody

Gender: Male

Appearance: His rather long hair was kept in a cute bun. He wore a red long sleeved plaid shirt with light blue jeans that hid the scars on his arms and the one on his back. He had brown hair and light hazel eyes. He was five feet on the dot and had a small, feminine body. He at times wears his hair down as well.

…..

Unowned Oc

Name: Vance

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'1 with dark grey eyes and short messy kept brown hair. He was well built with a detailed figure and had a darker tone to his light skin than his half siblings Mia, and Melody. His clothes being shirts, and pants.

….

Name: Freddy

Gender Male

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: He had short brown hair, not sure of height which is probally said in the story / rp somewhere. He is light skinned with a tan, strong body features, and has muscles. I think I put brown eyes. I don't remember anymore.

…..

Unowned Oc

Name: Ravin

Gender: Male

Age: Older then Zetir.

Appearance: Ravin's eyes are a vibrant grey his left one being almost unnoticeably darker than the other eye. He usually wore black jeans and a grey blazer over solid colored shirts. His height is 5'10.  
Has a darker tan to his light skin color.  
He has a tattoo on his right shoulder of a swarm of cockroaches emerging from a skull with a shattered dome and along the back of his neck there's a tentacles of a large octopus that slowly goes down his body that's on his lower back.  
His black hair is kind of short like it's enough to make a decent wavy and sloply hair style, and has some silver mixed in as well.

….

Unowned Oc

Name: Yoko

Gender Male

Age: Older then Ravin, but not sure.

Appearance: Yoko's a total 6'4 with wavy long, dark red hair that covers his eyes completely. His eyes are two colors, one being a deep burgundy while the other is a dark sapphire. His face had a scar under his left eye that starts on the top of his cheek and goes all the way down to his chin. He is usually wearing long sleeve plaid shirts, most of them usually being darker colors. He also wears an old rusted necklace with his original initials, "CD". His right arm has the word " Genetically" tattooed onto it while his other arm has the word "Modified" onto it and on the back of his neck he appears to have an input port with two small holes right under it. Also, his right cheek has a tatooed image of what appears to be a bar code that immediately goes towards his records, current name and other details.

….

Ivery, and Zellinore are both mine.

There are two more unowned female characters.


End file.
